neos_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Line part 3
Route 1... Who would've thought it would take an hour to Eryth from the top of Riki's village. Far enough, you can still see their tree! ... Perhaps you should try? Might do. Haven't decided yet. ... Is something wrong? Aren't you curious... About why we're going to Prison Island, I mean? It is not common for Human and Extraterrestrials to visit this region. You may have good reason, but forgive me. I do not pry into other people's business. It's definitely bugging her, Tergoku. How dare you! You clown! It's OK, Melia. We're not strangers anymore. Well, I... You are right. So then you'll listen to our story? ... Yes. Tell me why you are here. Basically, it all started when... ... I see. I had heard about the Various Chaos Legions multiple assault throughout the universe, but did not know the situation was so grave. How lucky we are... Hey, what's that? ... Is that...? You are looking at Prison Island. So that's Prison Island... Yes. And that is the imperial capital, Alcamoth. ... It's not just me, right? A floating city is a bit weird? Built with superior defences in mind. Incredible. What technology makes this possible? I do not know. And I have never had the need to. You don't know? It doesn't freak you out? You can eat bread without knowing how to bake it. Makes sense to me. You will need imperial sanction to enter Prison Island. OK. We will travel to the capital first. And how do you expect us to get up there? Fly? Easier for you and those who have wings. There is a transporter up ahead. We can use that. ... We've been deep sea diving, now we're gonna fly? This place gives me the creeps. But I guess we don't have a choice. Right, onwards to the capital! Still... What is it, Tasuku? It's a sight to behold. ... I can’t believe that it was so easy to sneak in like that. Quite; Karen... There’s still the Resistance. Resistance? The original idea is to have you insert yourself as the mate of the Dragon Prince... But; you blew it by revealing that Solaria is Yuto’s twin sister without any proof that she’s secretly an ally of his. What!? Okay; I know that I made a stupid mistake; one time. One time? Huh? Last time; the Syndicate of Zarc burn over ha of the apartment complex and your target have got away before explaining himself!! Oh. ... Those look like anti Chaos defence systems. ... Who are these guys? Are those wings on their head?! They must be High Novian! ... Welcome home, Lady Melia. Lady? Huh. ... Thank you, Captain. These People and this Xopon are my guests. See them safely to the guest quarters. Give them anything they need. As you wish. What's going on? I have no idea. Melia, are you...? ... Melia. I cannot speak now. But, I shall fulfil my promise. I understand. I will arrange for an audience with the Emperor. Will you wait? We won't move an inch. Trust me. My thanks. ... 'Lady Melia', he says. Tergoku, you thinking the same as me? Whatever her position is here, Melia won't let us down. I'm sure you're right. Of course he is. Have Tergoku ever let us down before? ... Huh?! ... More of these guys? Hold it; Tasuku. Moroku. Huh? But. Attack now; and we’ll regret it. ... I must report the Ravia’s defeat to His Majesty and request entry to Prison Island. ... Tergoku is depending on me. I must hurry to the Audience Chamber. ... You say the Second Consort's child survived her ordeal? Forgive me, First Consort. I, Tyrea, vow to see your orders fulfilled. Whilst she is in the capital? Do not underestimate the lengths to which His Majesty and the child's loathsome goons will go. How, pray tell, will you avoid the guards? I will do whatever it takes. Oh, your stupidity bores me. ... Enough of your drivel. ... We will have our chance. Once she stakes her claim to the throne. ... Melia Antiqua, First Princess, has returned, Your Majesty. Raise your head. Your Majesty. ... The Ravia rained havoc on countless veteran knights. You triumphed where they could not. ... I find it difficult to suppress these feelings of pride for you, my kin. But, Your Majesty, I failed to return with any of the subjects you entrusted to me. My inexperience cost them their lives. We will grieve for them, but it could not have been avoided. It was their duty and honour to fight beside you. They were all aware of your limits. Emperor. Keep those feelings of frustration close to you. It will help you to remember the debt you owe to those that have fallen. Your Majesty, concerning such debts, there were others who aided me. The Warriors and Xopon that accompanied you to the capital? They have been arrested by Imperial Security. ... Huh? Tergoku and his companions? Yes. For reasons pertaining to the power this Tergoku possesses. Tergoku’s Power... Do you mean the Excalibur? No, the one where he can use to burn away the Chaos. If it is true. If that power is truly the unique ability Chaos Purger, we shall be forced to take action. Why?! ... There is a legend, passed down through the generations. Of a divine ability. The Chaos Purger. It is said that the Nirvana Tree itself bestows the ability upon a chosen one. However, if the chosen one is black of heart, he will cause the destruction of the Universe. ... Among High Novian exist the good and bad alike. Humans, Extraterrestrials, Morphian, Esperians and Pulse Beasts are no different. If this boy is the chosen one... The divine seer's interrogation will reveal where his allegiances lie. So you intend to keep them confined? We must. The proof is in the fact of what happen during the Mystic Phenomenon. Father! I mean... Your Majesty! I assure you Tergoku is of pure heart! True. Look at what happen during the Tornado Mania. ... Good point. As my successor, you will play a role of great importance. Calm your spirit and be patient. I... Dear sister, I can see the Emperor's words have confused you. ... Brother. His Majesty has spoken. He recognises you as the crown princess. You are to be the next ruler of the High Novian. Me? And not you? Yes. The Emperor asked for my counsel, and I told him as I tell you now. You will make a fine Empress. There is no one more suited to leading our people. You proved that when you dispatched the Ravia. I don't know what to... Melia. But the soldiers... I am not fit to rule. I should visit their families and beg for pardon. Melia, you know that this is not allowed. I know, but it does nothing for the guilt I feel. It is as the Emperor said. Grieve their departing, and engrave in your heart their great deeds. I will. You are right to question these things. But take pride in who you are. The Emperor has chosen wisely in you, Melia. ... I am to be crown princess. Yes, you are. ... The Ministries of Research and Records are united in support of His Majesty's decision. I, Minister Lorithia, have no objection to your appointment. I understand. I would never openly question our divine emperor. But the wielder of the Chaos Purger, the chosen one, might be a useful tool. You think so too? Yes. But a lowly servant of the realm such as myself could never question His Majesty. However, if the divine seer were to intervene... The seer could free Tergoku? They should be exchanging words as we speak. ... Idiot birdbrains! What did we do? A fancy prison is still a prison. What happened to Melia? Well; I don't see her locked up in here with us. Exactly! She's in on this! Tergoku, any thoughts here? Well. Hey. Huh? Melia won't let us down. She promised to take us to Prison Island. Oh, yeah. Taichi is right. And she's not the kind of person to break a promise. OK, Taichi, you and Ter kun win. I believe you two. And if you believe Melia, then no arguments from me. ... Huh? You are to be interrogated by the divine seer. Stand back. Divine Seer? ... Alvis?! What are you doing here? ... I see. So that is why you are here... Is Melia OK? We didn't mean to cause her any trouble. Rest assured. She is fine. Oh, Thank Malteous. The real reason you have been detained is not because you are outsiders. You don't mean...? Yes. The Chaos Purger. You see, the High Novian and the Chaos Purger go back many years. Millennia, in fact. ... Leave everything to me. I shall see to it that you are not held for long. We cannot have the saviours of Her Highness and the entire universe treated as criminals now, can we? ... Free these people. I shall take responsibility for their actions whilst inside the capital. They are now guests of the imperial family. Sir! ... I am required to report to His Majesty, otherwise I would escort you around the capital. Use this room at your leisure. You are free to roam the city or stay here and rest. ... Farewell. Hold on, Alvis. I need to ask you... Be patient. I know what it is you wish to ask. Do not fear. You will learn when the time is right. ... The life of the rich! So where are we going? Anywhere but here. I'm bored of this stuffy room. OK then. Riki find Melly for Tergoku! ... Riki! Wait! ... Huh? Your Eminence! ... What guard want? If you're after Alvis, he's gone. What? Where did he go? Hey. Even we don’t know about this planet. What happened? We received an SOS from a small squadron repairing a transporter at Eryth Southern Sea. But the transmission was interrupted, and we have lost all contact with the squadron! Sounds like they need our help. Tergoku and Riki go help! Riki and friends help people in trouble! Of course. We're happy to help. But you're outsiders... Don’t worry! Squads like us have a authorization to move about in foreign lands. Soldier man not worry! Heropon Riki is here to save the day! It is most appreciated. We need all the help we can get. ... And that is the extent of my discussions with the people that accompanied Melia here. I still cannot believe it. How could a Ravia have grown to such power? And what is your conclusion, Seer? That the Ravia were able to gain such power due to the high levels of energy in the region. In other words, our energy protection is weakening. And so it begins. The breakout of Zarc. What of the Chaos Purger? I cannot see. My 'sight' is hindered. However... Speak, Seer. It is not certain that the Chaos Purger will bring about our destruction. While my sight is hindered, I have seen a sliver of light. Is Your Majesty not aware of this light as well? Are you referring to Melia? And the young man, Tergoku. Could it be that the boy is trustworthy after all? Kallian, we are on the cusp of a significant moment. The investiture ceremony must take place as soon as possible. Your Majesty. Since the ministries are already in agreement, we may be able to bypass some of the formalities. Indeed. But she must still earn the blessing of the people. Might I suggest the trial of the Tomb? First Consort, such a ritual has not been conducted for Millennials. We have simply not had a need for it until now. And I feel that she is more than equal to the challenge. Mother, the Tomb is dangerous. Our records show that many potential successors lost their lives performing the ritual. That child fought and beat the Ravia. It is my belief that she is more than strong enough. Besides, if it was revealed that she avoided such a responsibility, her reputation among the people would be irreparably damaged. I must protest! No, no, no... The First Consort is right. There is much risk, but the rewards are greater. It would seal the people's love for her. Summon Melia. Her thoughts must be heard. ... I accept. ... If I am to lead the High Novian despite my mixed heritage... If I am to succeed the throne, then I accept what must be done. I expect nothing less of my successor. The path to greatness is fraught with danger. This shall be your statement to the rest of the Universe. Yes, Your Majesty. You are not fit to be Empress. Not now, not ever. ... Laria chan. What’s wrong? Well. It’s just that... It’s have been 12 years since I’ve last heard from my brother. Strange... With all the madness going on in the Universe; I’m surprise that he haven’t shown up yet. Maybe he’s busy with something else? The biggest war in the Universe is happening right now and; he is straight up missing it!? What could be more important!!? ... Looks like we got them out of a scrape! Tergoku! Riki tired. ... Make sense due to the fact that we dealt with the problems. Yeah; who have ever thought that a remnant of the Three Beasts Shrine would show up. Riki sleep in castle now. Good idea. Let's head back to the capital. The sooner the better! ... Everyone's gathered outside. How come we didn't get invited?! It looks like some kind of ceremony... More like a way of telling the empire that they’ve got a successor. Huh? ... My loyal and beloved subjects. Sorean Antiqua speaks. I have been your Emperor for little more than twenty years. But today I stand before you in celebration. So that's the High Novian Emperor. Sorean Antiqua. It’s just like the Queen of Melromarc. I will remain your Emperor for years to come. But now is the time to announce my successor. My I introduce your crown princess... Successor? ... And there's the lady herself. Melia Antiqua! It's her. She's a princess?! Took you long enough. Her silver spoon accent was a clue, but royalty? ... My daughter, Melia Antiqua, will depart immediately to face the Tomb. ... She will seek the approval of our ancestors and become your crown princess! ... The people are fickle. No mask can hide that girl's contaminated blood. ... First Consort, all the pieces are in place. Say the word and the captive Warriors shall be no more. The savage who discovers fire remains a savage. Disappointed or not, His Highness will turn a blind eye to their fate. ... And their removal will deprive Melia of some powerful allies. As you say. ... Mother? We continue to endure the contamination of our bloodline by perpetuating this wretched tradition of a High Ravia First Consort and a Mix Blood Second Consort. For how long must I suffer these Various Races?! Do your duty, Tyrea. As you wish. ... That mask. ... Melia... I don't doubt that was Melia, but why the mask? Conceal the identity. Just like a High Novian. I don't know... But she's different from the other High Novian. How do you mean? Melly not like other Bird People. Huh? Melly like Hybrid friends. You might be right. But there are things at play here we can't understand. Wait a minute! You'll give a guy a heart attack shouting like that. We've got no time to lose! Melia needs our help! Again? You had another vision, didn't you? What did you see? Out with it already! ... Excuse me. We ordered room service an hour ago. I'm afraid you've already eaten your last meal. ... Who are these guys? ... Tergoku!... These are Inquisitors? ... What is this? ... More of them! Everyone; stand down. Wait. This is His Highness Kallian. Brother to Her Highness Melia. Melia's brother? Do not concern yourself, Your Highness. The matter appears to have been resolved. Seer Alvis. I foresaw the danger. I rushed here but seemed to have missed the fun. They do not look like mere thieves. I can easily tell they’re Assassins from the smell. What!? You can tell? Hey. Being a target who’s mark for death for so long. And you’re bound to learn those who reek of blood. I am presuming they are Inquisitors of the Talonite Order. A group of assassins long devoted to the imperial family. Ridiculous. The Talonite Order are a mere... Myth. The order existed before records began. I, like many others, believed they had long since died out. Yet here they are before us. Is Father aware of this?! I suspect he knows very little. He may not even be aware of their existence. They live amongst the shadows. Never revealing their true faces. But that does not explain why they would attack these people. ... Wait, could that have been... No! There's no way! Kallian! Melia is in danger! She'll be killed at an altar if we don't find her soon! Killed?! How can you be so sure? Tergoku and I share the same ability. Another seer? Which would mean that... You can see the future?! That's why we have to find her! Now! ... Your Highness. As agreed, you will face the ritual alone. I thank you for escorting me. We wish you a safe return. As history has proven, all those who stake claim to the throne without merit will spend eternity as fallen spirits. I must prove my worth as the next ruler. And I am no less prepared to sacrifice my life than those that have fallen before me. Most wise, Your Highness. ... Watch your back, Your Highness. ... Unacceptable. Huh? Those who enter the Tomb must do so alone. ... Her life, or death, is in the hands of fate. Those not worthy of the throne are exactly that! You can't seriously think that? This is your sister! This is Melia! Easy, Moroku. But, Tergoku! This ritual holds a special significance. It is wrong for us to interfere. I don't like it! But am I right in saying that the rules of this ritual affect only High Novian? And if some strange group from various races happened to get involved, it wouldn't cause a problem? Or is there some rule that prohibits us from entering the Tomb? No, I suppose not. Then look at it this way. I don't need to know how big a deal this ritual is to your people. What I do know is that your sister's life is at stake. Cut us a break, and we'll save her. Who are you? My name is Tergoku. I'm sort of the leader of this Chaos bashing band of Fighters. Tergoku. I know you. At the Mystic Phenomenon, you risk your own life save the Universe from a massive horde of Bioweapons. You know a lot about a battle you never showed up to. My apologies. We do not concern ourselves with the wars of others. Be it against the Chaos Beings or otherwise. I was only joking! You had your reasons. I can see that with all these defence systems you don't really need to fight. Then it is decided. ... You can reach the Tomb by transporter from the Centre Gate. Her Highness has already entered. Tergoku, you should hurry. ... This is the Tomb. Defensive measures prevent intruders from entering. You will have to circumvent these to move within the Tomb. One thing before we enter. Alvis, you can see the future, like me? I am from a long line of seers dedicated to serving the imperial family. My visions help to protect the empire. But you're a scent of a Dragon... Yes. But that is for another time. My ancestry is not easily explained. And my ability to see the future is equally complicated. You might say I have my own ritual. Is it not the same for you? No. My visions appear suddenly, without warning. At first, they're obscure. Then as it gets closer to the event, I start to understand. It seems you possess a power greater than I. I still have not seen any danger befall Her Highness. Not much use as a seer then, are you? Nothing passes you by, does it? Now you see why I asked for your help. What a lucky coincidence that I happened to see you in danger. A coincidence?! But I've seen you use Excalibur! The Sacred Weapons has been passed down the imperial line for generations. The sword of the Rulers. It is compelled to do its master's bidding. Magnified greatly, it has the power to control the very fabric of our Universe. Mystic Energy. Control the energy and your will is made reality. I willed it, and it happened. That is all. Perhaps due to that power, the High Novian sealed away the power to control Mystic Energy is seal for centuries. Eventually, it found its way into the hands of the Esperian, and then you, Tergoku. A coincidence or something more? You must discover this yourself. For you are the one who wields Excalibur. ... The Chaos is afraid of you. Huh? ... The ancestral altar lies deep beneath the seals. What trials await me, I wonder? I must not lose focus! 2512 years since last visitor. State your name and purpose. Melia Antiqua. I have come to be judged on my legitimacy to the throne by the ancestral spirits. Permission granted. Commencing analysis of genetic data. ... It's so cold. There are remnants of ancient spirits in here. This is no ordinary chill. As I explained before, everyone, the defence systems are designed to prevent uninvited. ... Well, what does this do? Don't touch... ... You have done well, my descendant. Descendant? Are you the progenitor of Antiqua? Think of me as a recreation of said ancestor, possessing his thoughts and speech. But he passed away thousands of years ago. Do not mistake me for a living being. Huh? I am a replica of your ancestor. I am merely a projection of what he would be, if you were to meet him now. I do not understand. But I do not suspect any falsehood in your words. It is beyond doubt. If I could feel, I would feel joy. I am not real, but I do not lie. Joy? What do you mean? The results of the gene analysis show Various Races gene integration of 80%. Estimates suggest evolution within eight generations. Our wishes are almost fulfilled. Wishes? The Bioclones, as decreed by the Zarc, is linked to their genetic sequence. We have spent millennia analysing sequences to forever ending his reign of terror. Only a few certain race gene set will unlock the mechanism and grant us more power. I still do not understand. It is of no consequence. I grant you this seal. ... Is this...? It is you who will rule the High Novian. And likely be their last. Revered Ancestor... I... Go forth and rule, my descendant! So, the spirits look favourably upon you. ... Explain yourself. Only imperials are permitted to enter this place. I am the subject of Her Highness the First Consort. I need no permission! Mother's subject? No impure child of the Second Consort has the right to refer to the First Consort as 'Mother'. I... A filthy Hybrid has no right to the throne! ... Who puts a great big hole somewhere like that?! As I explained, it's a defence mechanism. What a mess, Tasuku. Friend not clever touching button! I'm with these guys, Tasuku. How was I supposed to know that was gonna happen? What about your visions?! You'd think the two of you could come up with something! You know it doesn't work like that. It would have been useful, yes. Pair of fortune-telling frauds. You got us into this mess! And it's not the first time either. Riki agree with Tergoku! Why's it my fault all of a sudden? This time it is your fault. Precisely. Well... Be thankful that we are all alive. I suggest greater care next time. Our journey will be longer, but we can still make our way deeper into the Tomb. OK. We can't waste another second. Melia needs us. ... That is a big ball of something. It look fun and sparkle! It's not attacking us at least. ... What's happening? Hey, look at that! ... Another defence mechanism! At a guess, we're looking at the Tomb's guard. We're not getting past without a fight. Everyone, Melia needs us. We can't let this thing stop us! No problem. Time to break my record. ... Anyone would think we're not wanted! Are we ever gonna find her? I think you'll find we had to take the long way because somebody pushed a certain button. Somebody mean Tasuku! Shut it, Idiot Guardian. It was just a button! Relax. She will be fine. ... This route will lead us to the ritual altar. But time is of the essence. We've got to hurry. There's no time to lose! ... A filthy Hybrid has no right to the throne! Melia... A Hybrid? ... Melia! Tergoku?! ... A Ravia in the Tomb? Why should you care, when you're about to meet your death? ... It's not over! Ravia, kill as many of them as you can! ... Keep clear! The Ravia is destroying itself! ... What?! ... Almost bought it. Alvis. Thank you. My pleasure, Tergoku. Why did you come? My ability gave me a warning. That you were in danger. I'm just glad we made it. Hey, Sir! Huh? Whoever that was, is gone. ... So they escaped. ... Tergoku. Everyone. I thank you. You saved me. ... Riki smiley smiley! Melly all safe! All thanks to Heropon! ... That's not how I remember it, cheese ball. ... Hey what do is have you done this for the first place I know what you’re gonna for sure those kids do that they have a lot going to be done and I don’t want to them I just want you know that I know what you’re really going to say that you have got to hurt them but Category:Scripts